In the power generation industry, various elements of a power generator can be subject to fatigue, failure, or various damage over time. Such problems can be expensive and time consuming to repair and can cost down time for the power generator. An example of such a problem can arise when the stator core of a power generator compacts or relaxes over time. When compaction of the stator core occurs, some parts of the core such as through-bolts which extend through the core can adapt or compensate for the compaction. The through-bolts, for example, can be made of a material which compensates for the compaction. Other parts of the stator core, however, such as the stator keybars which attach the stator core to the stator frame, can have joints which loosen during the compaction process. Additionally, induced currents flowing through the stator keybars can damage the joints, including end plates of the stator core and washers or other elements of the joint.